darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
496
Barnabas and Julia find that Adam has returned to the Old House cellar after being shot by Roger. Synopsis Teaser : There is no rest for those who live in the great house at Collinwood, for a new terror has come into their lives. A strange giant of a man has appeared mysteriously on the estate, and he is believed to be a maniacal killer on the loose. Only three people know his true identity. Cassandra and Julia return from a visit to Professor Stokes' house where, according to Julia, they had an fascinating conversation about the occult. Roger tells them about David being attacked in the woods by a strange man and starts to call the police. Act I Roger tells the police desk sergeant what happened a few hundred yards from Collinwood. He wants all the police to search the woods. As Roger describes the man, Julia realizes it must be Adam, and leaves to go to the Old House. After he gets off the phone, Roger talks about how Adam looked, like a criminal, or an animal… or like a walking dead man. Cassandra exclaims amazement at this, ironically. Roger and she will have to talk to Barnabas about this man. Act II Julia sees Barnabas at the Old House, and they wonder how Adam got out. Barnabas tells Julia that Adam spoke his name, and he wanted to tell her about it, and Adam somehow got out. Julia suggests they check the basement cell, since a child who is hurt goes home, and the basement cell is the only home Adam knows. They go to the basement, and see Adam in his cell, suffering. Act III Julia begins to treat Adam's wound while Barnabas speaks to him in a soothing voice. Fortunately, the wound is not serious. Julia comments how Adam seems to sense what Barnabas is saying without understanding the words. Barnabas goes to Collinwood to make sure the police don't search near the Old House. Act IV At Collinwood, Roger questions Barnabas about the man, wondering how he knew his name and how he seemed to recognize Barnabas. Barnabas gives no definite answers only that he doesn’t know how the man knew his name. If the man is caught, they will have to ask him. Barnabas was glad he was correct about how calmly talking got the man to put David down and he was glad he could help David. Roger is grateful. Adam holds Julia's hand after she has treated his wound. Julia smiles, "We're going to be friends, after all." He squeezes her hand too tight, hurting her. When Adam realizes that, he releases her hand, and tries to rub it to make it feel better. As Julia leaves the cell, she brings the tape recorder into the cell and turns it on so Adam can enjoy the music again. After she goes upstairs, Adam once more hears Eric’s message. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Robert Rodan as Adam * Addison Powell as Eric Lang (voice only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Sets used in this episode: Collinwood foyer and drawing room, Old House foyer and exterior door, Old House basement. Story * It is interesting that Julia and Cassandra act friendly to each other, and went to visit Professor Stokes together, despite both Julia and Stokes knowing that Cassandra is the witch. * TIMELINE: It was this evening when David was attacked by Adam. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 496 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 496 - Father of the YearCategory:Dark Shadows episodes